


Coruscate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [590]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs has plans. He hopes Tony is amenable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/12/2000 for the word [coruscate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/12/coruscate).
> 
> coruscate  
> To give off or reflect bright beams or flashes of light; to sparkle.  
> To exhibit brilliant, sparkling technique or style.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble to celebrate my first year of posting drabbles. I've been posting NCIS drabbles for exactly one year now.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #273 Classic.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Coruscate

Gibbs pulled it out of his pocket and opened it just to be sure it was still there. The diamond coruscated in the light. Gibbs smiled softly, closing the case and tucking it back into his pocket. 

Soon he would put this on Tony's finger. At least he hoped Tony would say, yes. He'd debated long and hard about what to get Tony for an engagement ring. 

He'd wondered if he should just do a plain band or go for the classic diamond like he'd get a woman or if he should go for something truly unique. He'd finally settled on the diamond because it fit Tony's classic nature and brilliant abilities. Now, he couldn't wait to see it on Tony's finger. He had to be careful though or Tony would catch him looking at it and the surprise would be ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
